


【坤农】 Perfect For Me

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】 Perfect For Me

蔡徐坤*陈立农  
金融才俊（流/氓撩神）攻*电竞选手（机灵可爱）受，情侣甜蜜日常  
背景架空可参考KPL和PUBG（都是编的），圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

Boy , your love was handmade for somebody like me.  
——有改动

（一）  
蔡徐坤刚进包厢，两三年不见的大学同学们纷纷起哄“蔡大校草来了啊！”“现在不能喊蔡大校草了，现在得喊蔡董啦”“嗨呀徐坤老弟真的好久不见，迟到的自罚三杯啊！”  
蔡徐坤一边礼貌地打招呼一边拱手表示不好意思堵车了，但今天晚点还有重要的事实在不能多喝。  
同学们一看蔡徐坤在捧起酒杯时闪闪发光的戴在中指上的戒指，纷纷八卦起来是何方神圣居然那么快收了英俊风流的蔡徐坤——虽然不是婚戒，但是对于蔡徐坤这种有名的青年才俊来说在最潇洒的年纪表示“名草有主”本身就已经颇为难得了。  
蔡徐坤被起哄也不恼，笑着抿掉杯里的白酒，“是啊家里管得严，见谅见谅。”  
家里小朋友对气味敏/感得不行，回到家里像小狗一样凑上去嗅嗅就知道自己喝没喝多，那个时候再想抱他，小家伙就会像猫一样高傲地躲开根本不给吸。  
蔡徐坤一副看似妻管严实则秀恩爱的表情简直让同学们直呼“哪家的狗粮报上牌子来”，奈何无论他们怎么闹，蔡徐坤的回答就是那么滴水不漏，反而更留给人遐思到底哪家的大小姐这么好运气。  
“的确是大小姐，国民大小姐。”蔡徐坤笑着把戒指有花纹的那一面藏进手心，不让人看到一个有“FPC”字样的白金戒面。  
任凭这群人想破脑袋也猜不到，蔡徐坤的另一半正是FPC战队的职业电竞选手陈立农。

“大小姐驾到！通通闪开！”  
人物语音本身就自带傲气了，游戏里的孙尚香向前一个翻滚感觉到加速就知道草丛里有人，她滚进去和蹲她的敌人一顿刚，明明半血的射手打对方半血的射手加近乎满血的辅助也不是很容易，但是孙尚香几次完美的翻滚躲开对方的一梭子子弹，在自家辅助刚赶到的时候就冒险前滚三炮暴/力输出根本不讲道理地点死了对方装备不如自己的射手，然后扛着枪追着对方辅助跑，灵巧地躲过对方的定向减速技能，最后在对方都跑进防御塔范围了还是被一炮2712的暴击带走，然后被塔打了两下只剩血皮的孙尚香收枪，在自家边路的掩护下顺利丝血撤退。  
“666666”  
“不愧是联盟第一大小姐”  
“6什么6，都坐下，常规操作”  
“换我早死系列”  
“看得我一身鸡皮疙瘩”  
在看比赛直播的粉丝们欢呼雀跃陈立农的这一波天秀操作，而操作者本人已经在心里暗自庆幸没把自己皮死，不然这一段在赛后复盘里足够他被教练按着脑袋骂到吐血。  
一直到“Victory”出现在屏幕上的时候，陈立农终于松了一口气，刚刚还在队内语音里叫嚣着“追追追弄死他们”狠得一匹的小狼崽在看到镜头切给自己时忍不住还是害羞了一下，摘下了耳机去和对手队伍握手，然后和队友一起鞠了个躬就飞快地下台了。  
“卧槽陈立农你看看妈妈啊！”  
“好狠心一兔，下班溜得比谁都快1551都不看看我们”  
“我还想看农农接受赛后采访呢，结果又是Justin…虽然我也很喜欢Justin但是上次战队生活日常视频里他袭胸我老公我就不乐意了！”  
“采访Justin总比采访范丞丞好吧，上次问啥他都摆手‘没时间没时间’，主持人小姐姐尴尬的表情笑死我了”  
“注孤生的团哈哈哈哈”  
“为什么我觉得农农今天心情不太好啊…赢了比赛都没见他笑一个，妈妈心好痛”  
“农农不是说过吗他不笑的时候都是在装酷，我们理解一下青春期的小屁孩”  
“是不是压力太大了啊…赛后特写看我汗宝宝的手部特写真不像打了游戏而想是打了拳击…”  
“我刚舔屏我崽崽骨节分明的小白手你跟我提汗？！这是一段有味道的对话”

不管直播间和现场的粉丝们在说着些什么，陈立农只顾着赶紧坐回战队的车上回基地，他知道蔡徐坤今天有同学会（虽然没有回复但他其实还是每天看着对方汇报行程的）可能不会赶得及比赛结束过来，那么只要自己回基地不开机就没人可以把他揪出来。  
然而当他看到接了个电话的战队经理对他说，“农农你晚点走地下车库”的时候就知道来不及了，蔡徐坤的车已经停在下面等他。  
“赢了还这么不高兴。”  
“…没有。”  
陈立农坐在蔡徐坤旁边，小口小口地嘬着对方专门带给自己的温热奶茶。  
“今晚可以回家了吧？”  
陈立农看了一眼明知故问的蔡徐坤，这人都跟经理打过电话了肯定早就请示过了，现在这样问自己无非是隐晦地表达“你已经挺久没回家了”这样的意思。  
其实也没有很久，说时间的话也就两个礼拜。  
但是换个说法就很说明问题了——自从蔡徐坤提出“农农，我想带你回家见见我家人”起，陈立农就躲着他了。

（二）  
都说隔行如隔山，对象一般在圈内找，那蔡徐坤和陈立农一个金融才俊一个电竞选手，简直隔了能有一整个北冰洋。  
如果不是几年前蔡徐坤小区电路维修让他只能抱着笔电去附近咖啡厅整理一个文件，也不会遇到因为打城市赛而无法回学校住的陈立农，更不会就这样收留了这个小朋友一个礼拜。  
好友王子异当时在听说这件事觉得很反常，试图用“你真善良，听到他是你高中学弟就这样帮他”来帮蔡徐坤解释一下这种拐未成年回家的禽//兽/行为。  
然而蔡徐坤无比坦然，“没想那么多，就觉得他好看。”  
王子异“…”犹豫自己该不该报警。  
“想什么呢，我当时可真的什么都没做。”蔡徐坤在几年后知道王子异当时的心理活动时噗嗤一下笑了，天地良心他当时只是顺口调戏了一下小朋友而已。  
蔡徐坤还记得陈立农当时提着自己没多少东西的小行李箱站在自己家门口打量了一眼这种房租少说也要三四千才能租一个单间的地方，瞬间有点紧张，“我…你…仄房子看上去很大…”  
蔡徐坤挑眉，觉得陈立农这个反应实在是可爱得紧，装作流氓地把人往门板上一压，“小朋友，房租可以接受多种方式支付。”  
附带一个在人身上上下滚完一圈的意味深长的眼神和一声口哨，成功地让陈立农红了脸。  
“我我我…我卖艺不/卖/身！”  
陈立农憋红了脸表示自己家务基本都能做绝对不打扰蔡徐坤工作和生活，还信誓旦旦自己去打职业后一定会给钱补房租的。  
“你想什么呢，家务不需要你动。我的意思是现在不急，等你挣钱了，微信支付宝信用卡花呗都可以。”蔡徐坤笑着把人领进屋，收拾了一下长期没人的客房。  
后来一个礼拜后陈立农登顶城市赛被顺利招入职业战队分配了宿舍，再过几个月陈立农成为战队首发住进了战队别墅，但蔡徐坤家的客房也始终给他留着。  
虽然陈立农没有再睡过。  
因为他住进了主卧。  
陈立农拿到第一笔奖金就来还蔡徐坤房租的时候蔡徐坤说什么都不收，一是他查到陈立农出来打比赛的一大原因是父亲早逝母亲身体一直不太好想尽快挣钱，二是他总觉得拿了这个钱好像两个人之间就一干二净再无联系了。  
好不容易碰到一个长相性格都那么合自己心意的男孩子，哪能这么容易让人跑了。  
“房租也得按月收吧，你才住了一个礼拜我怎么收。”  
“那你就先收着四分之一。”陈立农又是老实人家孩子，怎么都不肯欠着恩人的。  
“那你周末时或者放假时过来，住满一个月，如果你还是不肯成为这个屋子的男主人你再给我好不好？”  
“好…嗯？男主人？”  
陈立农当时才17岁，嫩得可以掐出水来，哪里经得起蔡徐坤这种情场老手的调戏，只当蔡徐坤是口头上调戏人调戏惯了倒也没拒绝，或者说他本来也不太想拒绝。  
蔡徐坤特别好，人又好看，又有能力，还那么善良，除了嘴上轻浮了点简直挑不出毛病，陈立农只觉得自己心中的好感度蹭蹭蹭地往上涨，不知道自己正一步步踏入大老虎的圈套。

蔡徐坤知道陈立农打过很多份工、训练起来也是十多个小时不离开电竞椅，是那种无论怎么艰苦都不会因为钱向人低头的人，所以也半个字不提经济上的资助，但是细节处霸道得一点不含糊。  
那个时候两个人周末去进口超市买食材，蔡徐坤买东西是不看价格的，什么都直接拿，陈立农就在后面小声嘀嘀咕咕。  
“你在说什么？”  
“我在算账啊…一会儿要AA啊。”  
“不需要。”  
“不行，AA比较公平。”陈立农见蔡徐坤脸色不太高兴，放软了声音，“我不想占你便宜。”  
“我想被你占便宜，行不行？”蔡徐坤笑意盈盈，看得陈立农脸都红了。“不给我占便宜，给我个被占便宜的机会，农农？”  
“仄样不好…”陈立农坚持在对方的美色和流氓攻势里坚守底线。  
蔡徐坤啧了一声，拿了五六盒几百元的进口虾放进购物车。  
“要不四六分吧？公平一点，我拿的比较贵”  
“嗯…”  
蔡徐坤又拿了几块鲜切还在排酸柜的和牛。  
“三七分吧？。”  
“额…”  
蔡徐坤又放进几盒只看得懂标价看不懂名字的超级贵的巧克力，看着陈立农肉痛又默默吞口水的嘴馋表情，“二八分吧？”  
“你别买那么多，次不完…”陈立农感觉蔡徐坤真的是想方设法铺台阶给自己下就是不想让自己花钱，他觉得接受也不好意思，不接受也不好意思，“仄次如果不是AA了，等我月底发工资了我再请你吃，买新鲜的。”  
就算现在陈立农已经是炙手可热的电竞新星一场比赛几十万上下，每次蔡徐坤大手大脚买东西的时候他还是会皱着眉头说“家里冰箱放不下的啦”“仄个没必要啦”，一副尽心尽力的小管家的模样。  
其实蔡徐坤根本就是想看他贤惠的样子罢了，顺便男友身份转正后更正大光明地调戏陈立农。  
“算清楚多少钱了吗？256+147+…然后除以二？”  
陈立农当然算不出来，没想到蔡徐坤居然真的来问价格，敲了敲自己的头努力把自己还给老师的数学拿出来算一算，“啊我脑子急了…”  
蔡徐坤被他可爱的反应笑得不行，牵过陈立农的手，“没事，一家人有一个算钱的就行了。”  
陈立农被他撩得没办法，晕乎乎地推着他往前走，还在蔡徐坤停在避/孕/套货架前仔细挑选的询问逼到炸毛，“你仄个烂人…快走啦！走啦！”

直到现在两个人在家里还是互不干扰地愉快生活，谁也搞不懂对方工作的内容，但并不影响他们和谐共处。  
“诶坤坤你股市出入账的提示音能不能关掉！”  
“农农你游戏声音不要外放太大声哦，我这边有个视频会议。”  
“好，你书房门关好。”  
“宝宝门铃响了应该是快递签收，你帮我先收一下！”  
“不行啦我现在打团！你自己来拿！对对对Nice对面马克死了诶你不要追刘禅啦…”  
最终是蔡徐坤自己踩着拖鞋从楼上下来开门，签收完快递后抱着沙发上打完这局的陈立农亲一口，“游戏重要老公重要，嗯？”  
“…仄题太难Ne。”陈立农故作为难地偏着头想了想，被蔡徐坤压在沙发上深吻了十分钟，分开的时候感觉嘴已经要没知觉了。“诶你很过分诶我嘴巴会肿的…我今晚要回基地直播你让观众怎么想啦。”  
台湾小男生连抱怨都是嗲嗲的，翻来覆去也就“你仄个烂人”“靠北”“诶你很过分哦”这几句甜甜软软的话，对蔡徐坤来说听着反倒更像是撒娇。  
于是那天晚上，陈立农做回基地完成自己的指定直播时长时，摄像头那边怕热的少年在大夏天不仅戴了口罩，还穿了一件高领衬衣。

（三）  
可是两个人觉得合不合适是一回事，家长觉得合不合适又是另一回事。  
蔡徐坤的父母本来觉得儿子还年轻浪点也没事，可是对次这个交往最久的对象——你说不接受联姻找个门当户对的老婆而一定要自由恋爱，自由恋爱就算了你找了个男的，老俩口好不容易逼迫自己接受了儿子的性取向男的就男的吧，还是个听都没听说过的职业？  
不是，打游戏怎么能叫职业呢？  
在传统知识分子父母的眼中，这划个等号就是“不学好的”，三重暴击下蔡徐坤的父母心里还是过不去那道坎，总是旁敲侧击地想知道俩人分没分。  
蔡徐坤一开始还和家里人好声好气地说，奈何总有几个目光短浅还嘴碎的亲戚在那里冷嘲热讽，说得一辈子好强要面子的蔡父有次喝完酒直接就怒了，“你说那么年轻、好手好脚的，干什么不行呢？好歹混个大学文凭再说啊？”  
蔡徐坤难得有空回家吃一次饭就听到这种拿来辱骂乞丐的话，登时冷了脸，在蔡母的劝说下勉强吃过饭就走了，“最近都忙，不回来了。”  
他尊重陈立农的天赋和梦想，也理解陈立农的苦衷和倔强，有时候蔡徐坤甚至觉得他看陈立农就像看更多年前的自己，不过陈立农比他更坚韧更独立。  
蔡徐坤在陈立农刚进圈子的时候大概有所耳闻他不被接纳、在游戏论坛上点名道姓地被键盘侠喷得体无完肤，但是那个时候他没有太大的概念，直到后来陈立农可以轻描淡写地说“那些都过去了啊，认真你就输了”的时候，蔡徐坤都难以想象他当时是承着怎样的压力一步步走过来的——一百个青训生里留不下一两个的大海捞针，不比明星选秀容易。  
蔡徐坤想秀恩爱也不行，想带小男友回家也不行，第一次觉得谈个恋爱那么难。

他想去看陈立农直播给他打赏换换心情，结果今天轮到的是同一战队的Justin直播。  
蔡徐坤认得这个经常缠着陈立农的温州选手，因为他在战队采访里也日常吹陈立农的彩虹屁“农农的手真的特别好看”“他上次拍宣传照时起晚了被司机落下了，看得我很心疼啊”，反正蔡徐坤对他的印象不怎么样——年龄不大，屁话不少。  
而现在这个小伙子在直播里哼哼哈嘿听得蔡徐坤更加烦躁了，摸出一支烟想点却发现打火机又不知道被陈立农收缴到哪里去了——小朋友精贵得很，烟酒味都闻不得，明明是担心蔡徐坤的健康但死不承认，说“你抽烟对我眼睛不好，你知道我视力有多重要吗，下次看不清对方走位就怪你”。  
不过蔡徐坤向来精打细算从不吃亏，在床/上/折腾人的时候拂开陈立农想摸摸自己前端的手时也说得有模有样，“你这双价值千万的手怎么能干这种事呢？乖乖别动，靠后面，不然有得你受的。”  
一想到和陈立农相关的回忆蔡徐坤觉得自己心情好了些，他发消息给陈立农但对方估计在训练一直没有回，直到凌晨一点钟出来透气的陈立农才打电话过来问他怎么了。  
“没怎么，我明天要出差一趟，一周之后回来。”  
“嗯我知道…你不是说了你要去一趟加州吗，注意安全哦。”  
“你就只有一句注意安全吗？加州海滩的美女挺多的。”  
“…那帮我提醒那些美女们注意安全。”  
“喂！“  
陈立农偷笑的声音从电话那边传来，点亮了蔡徐坤的心情，“乖乖吃饭，多喝点水，训练不要太辛苦了，等我去了美国，和你时差还小一些了。”  
陈立农听着蔡徐坤好听的声音叮嘱着自己觉得心里又感动又愧疚的，因为自己工作性质的原因日常遵循着凌晨三点睡到早上十点的夜猫子作息，生生地把在同一地区的恋爱谈成异地恋，蔡徐坤居然也没抱怨还拿这边来抖机灵逗他笑，觉得心里都是暖的。“资道啦，你别去沾花惹草的哦！我下半月要打亚邀赛了，等…等这个比赛完就松了。”  
知道陈立农说的是轻松了，蔡徐坤偏要装不懂，“什么松了？为什么打完比赛就松了？是哪个地方松了？我是不是要被绿了？”  
陈立农没听懂便追着蔡徐坤问什么意思，得到解释后心中刚刚涌上的那点感动荡然无存，红着脸骂了一句“流氓”挂了电话继续过去训练。

（四）  
亚邀赛算是陈立农真正从人气选手变成超人气实力选手的成名之战，他在决胜局里的孙尚香极限守高地，在队友们都死光了觉得马上就凉的时候他以一打三，爆手速秒换名刀然后秒买复活甲的操作至今被挂在“荣耀巅峰时刻前三”榜里，帮助FPC战队第一次捧起亚邀赛总冠军的奖杯。  
蔡徐坤当时守在电脑屏幕面前看的直播，虽然他游戏技术只能算是普通玩家里的中上水平但还是看得热血沸腾——获胜时陈立农尖叫着摘下耳机三步并作两步“飞”上领奖台的画面实在可爱到炸裂。  
“你说怎么才能让我爸妈接受一个动动手指分分钟百万上下的儿媳妇呢？”蔡徐坤抬头问王子异，自以为谦虚咨询问题实则语气里全是骄傲的光。  
“你能不能不要说得就像农农是洗//钱的一样。”王子异感觉这秀恩爱的光芒让自己的佛系外壳都要裂了，刺眼得很。

只是亚邀赛之后蔡徐坤是真的更无法秀恩爱了，陈立农的商业价值水涨船高，战队靠着他的一群女友粉妈妈粉卖周边买门票，这个时候要是公开或出柜，战队经理周锐能举着大声公到蔡徐坤楼下以死相逼，“王八蛋蔡徐坤，拐我摇钱树，断我发财梦…”  
亚邀赛第一晋级后又是冬季杯了，背负了更大的光芒的FPC战队的日常训练时间更从每天六小时变得只多不少，蔡徐坤临近年底也忙得脚不沾地，两个人居然也是难得见一面。  
而且还是蔡徐坤他母亲打电话说“小坤呀，元旦让你恋人一起出来吃顿饭吧”才提醒了他。  
年轻人说再多，不如亚邀赛的比赛在电视上播放，这档次一下子从“不务正业“变成了“为国争光”，本来就溺爱儿子的蔡母越看越满意，劝着老头子思想变先进一点。  
蔡父通过身边兄弟了解了一下，自己这个准儿媳的商业价值还挺高，感觉觉得投资这个行业说不定比国足有希望，也慢慢有了一些改观。  
其实还有一个原因是蔡徐坤的狐朋狗友们带回家的网红脸们让那些父母才是各种不满意，对比产生优越感，蔡母觉得多一个儿子也比看着儿子伺候一个娇滴滴还每天大手大脚花钱的蛇精舒服多了，电视上看陈立农也长相乖乖巧巧的，之前那些嘲笑她的小姐妹们肯定可羡慕她了。  
蔡徐坤当然是激动万分地就向陈立农发出了去他家的邀请，没想到把小兔子直接吓跑了。

跑了两个礼拜被抓回去下场肯定是很惨的，陈立农哑着嗓子求饶说自己腰都要断了，蔡徐坤一边啃着他的脖颈一边用身体教育缺乏锻炼的小朋友。  
但最后吃饱喝足的蔡徐坤还不是要恭恭敬敬地给哭唧唧的小朋友揉腰，每天坐十几个小时的电竞椅肯定肩颈腰背都劳损，陈立农趴在床上享受恋人的服务，累得动都不想动一下。  
“怎么能只给你的手上保险呢，农农的腿我觉得就能投保几千万，还有你的腰…”蔡徐坤抚摸着陈立农的脊背，天天熬夜皮肤还那么好，肯定都是哥哥的营养滋润的…当然这句话他现在不敢说，不然这方面脸皮薄的陈立农肯定拼了命也要把他踹下床。  
“一定要去吗？”陈立农却没心思理会蔡徐坤的夸赞，半晌冒了一句，“我觉得…叔叔阿姨可能不太会满意我。”  
虽然陈立农觉得见家长说明了蔡徐坤对自己的重视，而且长辈说要见的话推辞也不太礼貌，但总觉得他去了就是类似于“给你五百万请你离开我儿子”这样的剧情。  
“少跟着尤长靖他们看肥皂剧。”蔡徐坤揉揉陈立农的头发像撸猫一样，陈立农顺从地仰起脖子看他。  
“是真的啦…我…我又没有很优秀，家里条件不是很好，刚成年，男生，还只会打游戏…”  
“你的几百万粉丝知道‘电竞之光’是这样评价自己的吗？”  
陈立农也试图去了解蔡徐坤的世界，他旁听了一场和国外某知名科技公司的英文会议，全程就没听懂几句完整的话，蔡徐坤会后问他什么感觉他也只能支支吾吾假装淡定地点点头，“Emmm…这波不亏。”  
用的还是打游戏的语言，他分明看到蔡徐坤低头憋笑的表情“嗯，你的总结很有总经理的派头”，当下决定再也不来Leo公司打扰男友办公了。  
虽然陈立农也是个很自恋臭屁的小孩，可是在内心里他觉得他还是没有办法和蔡徐坤比的…那个走哪里都自带C位光环的男人，陈立农嘴里说不出觉得他厉害的羡慕的是万分之一。  
蔡徐坤仿佛看见陈立农的兔耳朵耷拉了下去，每次看见赛场上神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的小狼狗露出面对自己时怎么看都可爱的一面时就没有办法不心软得一塌糊涂。

最终陈立农还是鼓起勇气挑了个周末和蔡徐坤一起去陪他父母吃早茶。  
“如果我妈妈真的给你五百万要你离开我怎么办？”蔡徐坤看着陈立农乱紧张一把的样子就忍不住逗他。  
陈立农认真地咬着奶茶吸管回答道，“…我就给阿姨一千万让她别这样拆散我们。”  
蔡徐坤大笑出声，忍不住捏了捏陈立农的后颈，“That's my boy.”  
不过当蔡徐坤问到陈立农真的能拿出一千万吗的时候，陈立农算了算自己的签约费、周边分红和直播平台的费用扣去平摊的日常开销好像今年还不太够，可怜巴巴地看着蔡徐坤，“我会好好攒老婆本的。“  
蔡徐坤瞪他一眼，笑得无限宠溺，这小兔崽子真是仗着自己现在在开车没办法教训他就说这种欠吻的话。  
其实他当然知道自己没有看上去那么完美，蔡徐坤追求完美又颇有点大男子主义，精于计算不太喜欢全情付出，是陈立农的出现让他在慢慢改变自己…当陈立农把来之不易的FPC冠军戒指献宝一样地戴在自己手上时，蔡徐坤感觉本来只想撩着他玩玩的心被男孩的笑容Biu一下击中了。  
当陈立农澄澈的黑眸望着蔡徐坤的时候，蔡徐坤分明看到因为被厚爱而变得更好的自己。  
为了吸引陈立农这种慕强心理严重的人的目光，他一定也是在一起成长的，即使在不同的领域，用不同的方式。  
他不想辜负陈立农对他毫无保留和猜疑的爱，他就想让全世界都知道陈立农有多么值得被宠着…那个撩一撩就能脸红炸毛却不会真正拒绝恋人任何要求的小可爱，那个看上去软软绵绵实际上比谁都倔都通透的大男孩，那个无论什么处境都不卑不亢追逐梦想的少年，是他迫不及待想要圈在怀里的宝贝。  
所以这么早就带陈立农见父母什么的，其实私心和不安感更重的是他吧…停好车后蔡徐坤掰过陈立农的脸和他接吻，“我父母是很喜欢你才会想见你的，别紧张啦宝宝。”

“仄第一次见面你爸妈的红/包也给太多了吧…回去的路上陈立农不知所措地看了一眼金额，“他们真的不是要赶我走吗？“  
“怎么可能，他们那么喜欢你，我觉得我妈是巴不得拿这些钱拴住你。”蔡徐坤懂他妈妈的，陈立农乖巧懂事回答问题时也认真，他妈刚吃完饭就发消息让儿子别欺负这老实孩子。  
“立农这孩子聪明，但没什么心眼，你这人精别欺负他啊。”  
毕竟蔡妈妈在餐桌上提到蔡徐坤的风流史时可一点也没有嘴下留情，末了还和蔡父一起总结了一句“我怎么生了这么一个坏东西”。  
出乎意料地，之前一直附和着他们的陈立农睁圆的眼睛，“您不要这么说坤哥，他zen的很好的！”  
看看这孩子，比亲父母还向着蔡徐坤，蔡父蔡母登时虽然没什么表情变化，心里可挺高兴的，还给陈立农夹了菜。  
连陈立农一紧张就狂吃了几乎两人份的菜在他们看来都是优点了——吃什么都一副很香很有食欲的样子，这孩子多么讨喜。  
“不过你真有那么多情史？”陈立农看向蔡徐坤，一脸玩味。  
“天地良心那些可一个都没带去看见过我父母，真的。”蔡徐坤赶紧表态，他之前交往过的男生女生都有怕陈立农不高兴。  
因为他其实潜意识里觉得如果陈立农没碰到自己大概不会被掰弯——因为陈立农的脑回路其实经常挺直男的，不过蔡徐坤不打算纠正他这一点，因为他挺喜欢Justin用土味情话撩陈立农撩不动时吃瘪。  
陈立农哼哼了两声倒也没在追问，靠在座位上争取在回到基地前补觉一会儿，接下来是封闭式训练，他估计每天睡不够五小时的。  
毕竟游戏这东西，一天不摸都可能会因为小失误被喷手生，陈立农的孙尚香大概会被直接送上Ban位，所以他要考虑配合队友的体系把其他打野英雄再多练一会儿…陈立农脑内回忆着自己这几天的失误点，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

（五）  
今年冬季杯多决赛前放战队视频里，主持人问陈立农想对支持他的人说什么，陈立农咬了下嘴唇沉吟片刻，“无可替代，真心感激。”  
台下的粉丝们发出震耳欲聋的加油声，挥舞着给FPC战队的应援手幅高呼陈立农和其他队员的名字。  
“我听说Leo你有次直播打巅峰赛时粉丝们听到你身后有不属于战队成员的人喊你名字，然后你当时吓得闪现撞墙了？”  
“诶仄个你们要不要记得那么清楚，笑森么笑。”陈立农叉腰做出凶巴巴的样子，实则想到蔡徐坤上次突袭来基地给他们送小龙虾宵夜就忍不住还是想笑，但避过了八卦的内容，“反正…该死的还是要死，只是闪现撞墙死法比较Gin尬。”  
“那Leo你们对本次冬季赛夺冠有多大的把握呢？”  
“仄个不好缩，因为大家都很强，也很努力…就希望可以有一个好的结果吧。”  
视频的最后，陈立农对着镜头咧开笑容，“我希望我也能成为让你…们骄傲的人。”  
“你”和“们”之间小小的停顿，听得观众席中一个俊美的男子勾起笑容。  
他看着伴随着音乐和队友们一起走进赛场的陈立农，少年穿着白色的队服，衬得不笑时的他更加挺拔英气，头发梳上去露出光洁饱满的额头，唇红齿白目光灼灼，正是少年最意气风发的模样。  
身为工作狂却还是悄悄请假半天来观战的蔡徐坤真的没有办法告诉陈立农台上的他他有多迷人，光是站在那里就像风中的小白杨一样发光，优秀又努力的人一定会被更多人看到和承认。  
蔡徐坤始终觉得自己对陈立农不够好，他进战队那会儿自己本来对这段恋爱没太上心，他无法想象陈立农为什么就会觉得自己那一点点顺手的撩和回应给了他那么大的触动——大概是陈立农吃的苦太多了，以至于这样一点甜就能让他开心好久。  
其实如果自己早点真正关心他的话，陈立农能少吃不少的苦头，不至于到现在都藏着掖着说不公开，“我怕连累你一起被全网骂”，不至于见一趟自己父母都紧张成那样。  
所以现在蔡徐坤回过头来思考这一路，真的觉得自己对陈立农再好都不为过。  
不过万幸的是他的少年都熬过来了。  
握手环节里对方队长问他“今天大小姐的脾气怎么样啊？”，陈立农拽拽地回答“冲过去就打爆你的头。”  
只是坐下喝水时无意识鼓起的腮帮子和嘟嘴的动作还是暴露了可爱兔子的本性。  
陈立农戴上耳机让自己沉静下来，按了按手指示意裁判自己准备完毕，然后深呼吸一口气进入了BP环节。  
比赛正酣时，在陈立农看不到的现场镜头里，有一个戴着黑色鸭舌帽和口罩的“男粉丝”举起手机给摄像头拍自己手机屏幕上滚动的粉色大字“你一直都是，我的骄傲”。

至于粉丝后来截屏无限放大看蔡徐坤的手发现他戴的是FPC总冠军戒指后论坛一片骚动就不是胜利卫冕后的陈立农期待的事了。  
战队经理周锐和教练张艺兴李荣浩试图控制局势，然而神通广大的粉丝们早就扒出了这位男粉的真实身份，还通过他指向性明确的话语在Ins上扒他和陈立农的同款等各种蛛丝马迹。  
陈立农庆功宴后又被蔡徐坤扛回家一顿折腾，好不容易第二天睡到中午起来刷手机，看到热门差点手一抖把手机砸脸上。  
#Leo男粉#  
#FPC冠军戒指 男粉#  
#疑似Leo圈外男友曝光#  
#Leo出柜#  
前面的热门都还好，被战队官方粉丝们占领了广场控评说不要造谣，甚至还有不少的腐女粉们激动狂舞表示要站这对神仙CP总之没有抹黑…但是往下滑别的话题就惨不忍睹了。  
有说陈立农同/xing 恋/恶/心的，有时两个八杆子打不到一起的人肯定是陈立农私联时认识的，有说陈立农立人设很假的，甚至关于陈立农如何心机地在某次宴会上通过把水不小心洒到蔡徐坤身上从而引起这位金融才俊的注意然后成功上位的狗屁“真相帖”都被编出来了，还写的一板一眼的跟真的似的。  
蔡徐坤端着水果进来时正好看见陈立农在看那篇文章，抽走了陈立农的手机把草莓塞进人嘴里，“你别看了，我跟你们战队说了一会儿就会‘澄清’。”  
“我没生气，我习惯了。”陈立农倒真的没有愤怒的样子，看得蔡徐坤更心疼了，正想着自己要怎么安慰两句，突然陈立农笑着说，“我就看看他们怎么编的，我这神之手还能手抖了？还正好把水洒了？”  
陈立农还笑着安慰自己的模样让蔡徐坤坐上床把人抱在怀里轻吻，“对不起是我太大意了…虽然我真巴不得让所有人知道你是我的。”  
一觉醒来被出/柜的陈立农也不知道该说什么，他来自一个同xing婚姻合法的地方战队和比赛肯定不至于把他辞退了，他只是担心周锐那边说不过去，也担心这对蔡徐坤造成不好影响。  
毕竟“虽然Leo把最最重要的冠军戒指给了一个男粉但他们只是普通朋友”这种通稿发出去都不可能有人信。  
然而当通稿发出去时陈立农真实惊呆了，他看了看手机又看了看蔡徐坤，“…仄…仄是真的吗？你真的入股了我们俱乐部？”  
蔡徐坤点点头，他本来没想那么早公开这件事还想着给陈立农一个惊喜，但现在不得不提前披露——发通稿写那个戒指不是陈立农送的，战队所属俱乐部的老板之一作为王牌成员的铁粉拥有一个主办方赠送的冠军戒指同款并来现场观战怎么了？  
涉及数额惊人的澄清通告一发，再加上打过招呼的公关合理引导，一天之内整件事的风向就变得不再对陈立农不利。  
如果粉丝们没有在脑补霸道总裁*清纯选手的脑洞里把同人文的车开到城市边缘的话陈立农会更开心的。  
“这是什么神仙CP啊我哭辽！”  
“给你买包买鞋买钻戒算什么啊！买下你的俱乐部和合同让你为所欲为才是真·霸道总裁啊！”  
“而且颜值也好般配啊呜呜呜我站的娱乐圈CP全BE居然在电竞圈搞到了真的”  
“我就说我们农农那么可爱一定是受！”  
“看 Ins 好像两人很早就互关了诶…天啊这是什么从Leo默默无闻一直陪他走到顶峰的神仙爱情！”  
“卧槽不是，坤哥、坤总、坤老大我们跪求一个恋爱细节啊！”  
“同求！农农到底几岁的时候就被你拐走了你还是个人吗？丧gàn心dé病piào狂liàng啊啊啊！”  
“啊August站在台下看Leo的眼神太宠了吧，爱了爱了…”  
“所以之前直播时的神秘男子…”  
“为什么我被我老公农神绿了还那么开心哈哈哈哈哈”  
“Leo居然把自己第一枚冠军戒指给了August我的天啊请善待我们天使农农啊不然富贵和大鹅会打死你的！“  
…  
“你太乱来了吧…在最贵的时候买下俱乐部大部分股份…”陈立农虽然不是生意人，但他也知道养战队的开销和风险非常大，蔡徐坤在FPC连夺两冠时入股绝对下了血本，万一以后战队成绩下滑…那肯定得亏死。  
“怎么就最贵了，陈立农选手你能不能有点信心？”蔡徐坤故作不满地捏捏陈立农的脸。  
“那万一下一次不是冠军…”  
“那你就换种方式补偿我啊。”蔡徐坤坏笑着掐了一把小男友的腰，被陈立农红着脸拍开了。  
“别闹Ne！我缩认真的！”  
“好了好了，那不就当养了个败家老婆嘛。”蔡徐坤从背后抱住陈立农，把脸放在陈立农颈窝，“只准你有老婆本，我不行吗？嗯？”

看似毫无干系，实则心意相通。  
最好的爱情只在于两个人有没有变得更好。  
好巧，Boy , your love was handmade for somebody like me.

END

番外  
（一）  
陈立农十八岁生日那天收到了很多祝福和礼物，战队也难得放了半天的假一起去海底捞大吃了一顿，蔡徐坤来接人的时候基本上这群酒量不行的电竞选手已经喝高了。  
唯一还清醒点的周锐一板一眼地要蔡徐坤保证明天还到基地来的还是一个完好无损的陈立农。  
毕竟自从蔡徐坤经常抱走生龙活虎的王牌一晚上或一周末然后还回来一个坐在电竞椅上要垫三个靠枕的低气压冷面杀手后，要不是怕丢饭碗的话FPC战队真想在一队训练室门上贴“老板与狗不得入内🚫”，  
蔡徐坤抱着喝得黏黏糊糊往自己怀里蹭的陈立农哪还有心情管别的，随便应付了几句就带人回家了。  
陈立农在蔡徐坤面前本来就乖巧，喝完酒之后更是酒品极好地不疯不闹，就一双亮晶晶的下垂眼眨巴眨巴对着你傻笑，真的是心都化了。  
于是蔡徐坤的确给基地还回去了一个完好无损的陈立农，只不过比预计时间晚了整整一天——我反正做到我答应的了，保证里可没说具体哪天还回去。  
不过陈立农十八岁后的第一天除了腰酸腿疼之外，也确实没有什么训练的心情，他不是很开心。  
蔡徐坤喂他巧克力蛋糕时感觉小孩的兴致也不高，可是问他为什么他又不说，逼得蔡徐坤把人压在身下“你不说我有的是方法问”然后作势就拉开对方满是红/痕的腿吓得陈立农赶紧求饶“我…我那里还痛…”  
然后在蔡徐坤帮他按摩的时候陈立农终于吞吞吐吐说了自己的顾虑，电子竞技本来就是青春饭，能打到25岁的都已经极为少见，陈立农作为圈内少见的年轻天才选手有时候输了比赛时甚至也会自嘲“我是不是老了，打不动了”。  
“你还想永远十七呢？“  
“…没有啦。”  
“农神，你要是永/葆/十七，我可怎么办。”蔡徐坤看着陈立农投来的迷茫疑惑的眼神，“我要等到什么时候才能和你登记结婚啊？”  
陈立农脸一红，心中那些不安的泡泡却被蔡徐坤一句话戳破了。  
也是，老天自有安排，为什么要去担心那些不必要的问题——他还在攀升期，还有梦和远方，还有蔡徐坤。

（二）  
虽然自己作为战队老板如果和战队成员公开关系的话会有很多不好的说法困扰陈立农所以蔡徐坤没有真正公开，但是不代表他可以心平气和地看着自家男友和别人的CP炒得火热。  
#Justin&Leo 甜#  
#Justin真送了大卡车当生日礼物#  
#论FPC的社会主义队友情#  
蔡徐坤现在每天在车库看见那辆与其他跑车画风格格不入的大卡车就很想把车轱辘卸下来送给王子异拿去举铁。  
“你们官方不是炒的Adam和Justin的CP吗？关我老婆什么事啊？”蔡徐坤抽空打了个电话给战队经理表达自己的不满。  
“哪家CP粉不是粉啊，有购买力就行了…”周锐感觉到电话那头的黑气还是补充了一句，“哎呀这都闹着玩的，你家农没和谁锁呢，老大你放一百个心这些边缘CP成不了气候的。”  
“什么叫没和谁锁，我不是人啊？”  
“…您当然不是，英明神武我坤哥怎么能和一群打游戏的小孩子一般计较呢。”  
周锐感觉自己领着战队经理的钱操着明星经纪人的心，也不知道哪天唠嗑的时候把这一茬给说漏嘴了，陈立农当时被起哄家有柠檬精的时候只是脸红，隔天直播的时候却悄悄戴上了蔡徐坤送的C字母钻石项链。  
弹幕眼尖的看见了纷纷问平常不爱戴首饰的陈立农为什么今天戴了项链问C是什么意思，陈立农只是对着镜头笑笑，“因为突然翻到仄个项链很好看对吧…C的话就是名字首字母啊还能有森莫”。  
至于是指CLN的首字母还是指CXK的首字母陈立农笑而不语让弹幕自己纠结去，反正当事人心知肚明就行了。  
他知道蔡徐坤在看，因为下一秒一个叫“队内邪教都别信”的贵族号在直播间砸了上万的礼物，瞬间弹幕的方向就成了感谢这位“唯粉”土豪而被转移了注意力。  
哄狮子座幼稚又霸道的恋人其实并不难，前提是像陈立农一样甜。

真实END


End file.
